


Herondales

by cat_77



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: If Lightwoods broke noses and accepted the consequences, Herondales broke rules and dared anyone to actually do anything about it.  They worked well together that way.





	Herondales

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with the Infernal Devices and Tessa in particular, and wanted her view on everything that happened in the finale. I also may have forgotten to post this for a month or so.
> 
> * * *

“She’s a Herondale,” Tessa declared, as though that was argument enough itself. To her, it was.

“Technically…” Magnus hedged. He even did the little wiggle with his hand which she promptly ignored.

“Jace is a Herondale and she is practically his betrothed. Well, was before all of this nonsense. Mix with this the fact that she is a decedent of dear Charlotte’s, not to mention my own personal stake what with helping her mother and dare I say the child herself over the years. I simply cannot stand there and allow such an abomination, such a travesty of justice, to take place,” she huffed.

“You’re not going to budge, are you?” Magnus asked with a sigh. His hair had a purple streak to it that day, one that happened to coordinate with both his highly embroidered jacket as well as her own chosen outfit because he liked little details like that. Though how he knew her clothing choice before she arrived was left to question; possibly it was because today was a high holiday of old that neither really celebrated beyond color schemes and tasty treats.

“Not at all,” she agreed. She crossed her arms to mimic his pose. She resolutely looked away from the plate of pastries.

“Good, because I already have half a plan in place and need you for the other half,” Magnus admitted. If he thought he would surprise her with such an announcement, he was sorely mistaken. She had known him for far too long not to have noticed the sparkle in his eyes despite the exaggerated expressions he had pulled.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a grin. “I knew I could count on you.”

He feigned being hurt by her declaration. “Have I grown predictable over these few centuries?” he pouted.

“You’re dating Jace’s parabatai and, as you may so recall, I do have some experience in the pigheadedness associated with such a bond,” she allowed. The amount of foolishness Will had gone through for Jem and Jem for Will was enough to give a lady gray hair, had the lady not been gifted with the agelessness of being a warlock.

“Married now,” he corrected, already paging though some massive tome he had materialized out of nowhere.

She put on an air of the disaffected. “I wouldn’t know. Someone forgot to invite me.”

“I invited you!” he insisted.

“You gave me less than a day’s notice to make arrangements, not to mention make myself presentable,” she muttered, a scroll of her own now in hand. She had been in the depths of the Spiral Labyrinth teaching some painfully young trainees how not to explode items when they called them to themselves, a labor only partially successful and possibly why she had not seen the fire message amongst the debris until nearly midnight. Not that she shared such a thing with him, not by a longshot.

He glanced up just long enough to insist, “You are always presentable, my dear.” He returned to his paging before he added, “It was a lovely ceremony, almost as massive of a fuck you to the Clave and their ridiculous ‘the Angel declared it’ rules as what you are currently proposing. Brother Zachariah even managed to find clean robes, or at least dear Isabelle had them dry cleaned…”

“Please stop before I slap you,” she gritted out. She did not need a reminder that her dear Jem had made a rare sojourn from the Silent City and she had missed that as well.

“Stopping now,” he assured her. It was followed, of course by, “But mainly because I think I found something. It will take some time, and a fair deal of energy, but I believe it may well work.”

Which is how, months later, when Jace came crashing through the door to the loft hand in hand with his love, Magnus and his well-timed guest carefully acted surprised and astounded and all sorts of things they really were not. Clary not only remembered the Shadow World, but her runes were reappearing one by one, roughly in the order and timeline in which they had been obtained. Jace was through the moon, Alexander was incredibly suspicious, and Magnus and Tessa still needed to redirect the ley lines back to where they belonged and return a certain artifact or three thought to be holy to a very specific set of winged beings. They had not held said artifacts hostage; that would have been wrong, and possibly incurred wrath versus cooperation.

For now, Jace had his Clary, Magnus had his cocktail, and Tessa had a possible migraine. It was all worth it to see the matching smiles and feel even a tiny sliver of the pure joy that currently danced about the room. The things she did for those Herondale boys. The things she did for family.

Satisfied, she turned back to the little notebook she had stolen off of Magnus’ workbench earlier that day. She was literally sitting next to him, so clearly he didn’t mind if she poked through his research and suppositions. They had worked together enough through the years that both knew two heads were often better than one. Especially in magical endeavors.

The nearness came in handy when she smacked him on the arm and demanded, “When were you going to tell me this Heavenly Fire of yours burned through all demonic tendencies, including yin fen?”

Magnus’ eyes grew wide and his mouth formed a little round shape and she knew he had just reached the same conclusion she herself had moments ago. “I’ll call for him right now,” he insisted. “We’ll need a sample to test first and, well, his consent, but…”

He faded off, rambling away while he made arrangements she could only guess at. It would appear that she was not the only one willing to go out on a limb for those she considered hers. It would also appear that maybe, just maybe, that sliver of joy was contagious.


End file.
